


Quishi's RainbowSix and you!

by Quishi



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quishi/pseuds/Quishi
Summary: A collection of  'x Reader' One-Shots!Feel free to give me some requests, because I'm super not creative :'D





	1. Chapter 1

PishPat! 

This is my first fanfiction in more than six years and I've never written one in English.  
It's pretty empty, right? Well, I'm struggling with ideas so I would be super happy to take on suggestions by you guys! c: 

Comment down below or message me, if that is even possible here :'D 

I'M REALLY HYPED FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS! 

And sorry if you expected the first "chapter" to be something already written ; v ; 

Muchos Love!

Quishi ♥


	2. Thermite x Reader | First sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho its Quishi! 
> 
> This took me like 100 years and I did start a million times over! 
> 
> The story might be less romantic, I don't really like this "already in a relationship happy cheesy stuff" ya know? 
> 
> ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AN ENGLISH FANFICTION D:  
> aand you may encounter some grammar issues since I'm german and our grammar is so german :'D 
> 
> also: what is a climactic action scene? 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy it! ; o ; ♥
> 
> Muchos love!  
> ♥

You had been deployed in central Paris to extract a high ranking politician from a hostage situation. White Mask’s had stormed the building a few hours ago since then hell broke loose in the area. The entrance looked like a freaking graveyard, poodles of blood coloring the floor in a crimson red.

“Shits really going down here.”, you murmured to yourself, grabbing your weapon from the trunk of the military vehicle. You turned around to Jordan, one of the operators you worked with.  
He was talking to Yumiko, a fellow female operator from the Japanese Special Assault Team, who was also mentored by the American. Sometimes you would feel jealous about their friendship.  
It wasn’t like you and Thermite where friends but somehow it was always weird between you two. He’d make those terrible jokes about your call sign and also avoided any eye contact. Conversations never led to anything, but maybe that was your fault. Being around him was.. just making you feel unprofessional, almost like having a god damn crush on him. In short: no single word would slip through your lips.

“Can’t wait to blow some holes into that building.”, Jordan said, already imagining himself blowing up the whole place.  
“Better hope you don’t, you know what they say about fancy hotel chains.”, Hibana chuckled then she continued preparing herself for the operation. Leaving you with the American.

“Well..”, you tried to get a word out of your throat, but it wasn’t that easy. Ever since you’d talk for the first time, you weren’t able to get a clear word out of your mouth. That was rather unusual for you since your call sign was ‘Noise’ - due to your ear-blasting grenades.

“Permission to engage.”, the leading operator announced over the com.

“Looks like its ready to make some Noise, huh?”, Thermite grinned, happy to finally ‘blow up some shit’.  
You sighed, yet again a missed chance to talk with the men you liked. Liked - not loved.

Led by Montagne you followed into the building, your weapon ready to shoot whatever got under your visor.  
Your team cleared floor by floor, Twitch backed you up from the outside with her shock drone, giving your Team intel on the hostages’ location. You didn’t care how many of those Masks you had to kill to get the job done. But still. It all went well, too well.

You stopped in your movement as you spotted something in the corner of your eye, leaving your team you went to check.  
The weapon in your Hands was ready to kill everything you would encounter, carefully you peeked from behind a wall - spotting one of the White Masks carelessly wandering the hallway with his weapon holstered.  
With fast steps you approached him from behind, your steps were loud. Immediately the masked man turned to you, for a brief moment you felt like he was grinning under his mask.

You heard the sound of a ‘cling’, out of his hands fell what you did recognize as a flashbang.  
With a loud noise, the grenade exploded blending you with a bright flash of light. Immediately you shot what you thought you’d last seen the masked terrorist.  
Still blinded you would try to make out where the wall was located, leading yourself into what you thought was safety.

“Noise!”, your heard someone calling out for you. “I’m here..!”, you responded not knowing in which direction you went.  
When your eyes slowly went back to normal you found Thermite who had followed you.  
“You went on your own without a word.”, he said in a serious tone.  
“I know. But I got the situation under control, no need for lecturing me.”, you said with a cold voice looking at the man you just had killed.  
“I wonder-”, Thermite shushed you, leaning closely around the corner.  
He heard something: fast and loud footsteps coming down the hallway from both sides.

Thermite grabbed your wrist, kicking in a door to one of the guest rooms and pulling you in with him.  
“Barricade the door!”, he ordered and together you moved the first piece of furniture you found - a commode and some chairs, everything you could reach.  
While the American was already planning you stood there in the middle of the room adjusting yourself to the situation.  
The two of you couldn’t just jump out of the windows, it was too high.  
“Any plans?”, you asked while the footsteps in the hallway grew closer and louder.  
Jordan didn’t look at you, like always, he was trying to figure out something.

“Did you look at the blueprints during the briefing?”, he asked calmly. You didn’t understand what he was asking at first, then you nodded.  
“You plan on..” - “Blowing a motherfucking big hole into the wall.”, he finished your sentence.  
“There was a room to our right, we blow up the walk-in wardrobe when they storm our room and then we fuck them up from behind.”, Jordan explained, then moving forward to the wardrobe.  
“That shit’s small.”, he sighed while placing the exothermic charge on the wall.

Suddenly you heard what was the sound of someone throwing themselves against the wall.  
“Can’t you do that faster?!”, you demanded.  
“Don’t make a noise!”, he pulled you with him into the wardrobe when they breached the door, causing the door to be ripped apart.  
The two of you heard how the furniture was moved away with loud sound and voices coming from the entrance of the room.

“Time to breach.”, Thermite whispered, then he pressed you against the wall on the opposite of the exothermic charge.  
Your bodies were almost pressed onto each other when he was shielding you in the worst way you could imagine in this situation. The only thing between you was your weapon.  
But again you noticed that he wasn’t looking in your eyes. He would never and that’d make you sick to your stomach since he would look into Hiaban’s ones.

Within seconds the charge exploded, little splinters of wood hitting your hair, but not as bad as Thermite who got the whole load to feel.  
He was the first one to run.  
“It’s gonna be noisy!”, you joked, as dropping a noise-grenade when rushing out into the other room.  
Kicking in the other door, you pressed your back against the wall, weapon ready to kill.  
Thermite was rushing the enemie from behind, while you shot everything that four men that came trough the door - leaving nobody alive.

“Looks like we ambushed the ambush?”, you chuckled before noticing that Jordan hadn’t come out of the room yet.  
Pushing yourself away from the wall you went on checking the room he rushed in to find dead bodys and Jordan in between panting heavly.  
You rushed to him, kneeing down by his side.  
“Jordan whats wrong?”, you asked.  
“They shot my fucking foot”, he panted, trying not to scream in agony. There was no way he could come far with a hurt foot.  
But you underestimated the American, he tried to stand up only to find himself in more pain than before.

“Quit that, idiot!”, you demanded pushing him back on the ground.  
“I gonna lift you over my shoulder and carry you out of this place.”, you said determent.  
Jordan snorted, taking off his goggles and looking at you.  
For the first time his steel gray eyes struck yours and immidiatly the blush was back in your face.  
“I’m heavy, Y/N. We should wait till someone gets us out of here.”, he groaned in pain, leaning back and adjusting his foot.  
“Alright then.”, you agreed this one time, letting yourself down on the bed.

Moments passed, it was awful how you’d got the chance to finally talk with him and still didn’t take it.  
“So..”, you broke the silence and decided not to look at him.  
“I was wondering.. yeah.”, you began unsure if you should ask or not.  
He turned his head to you, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes?”, he asked.  
“Well, I was just wondering why you would never look me in the eyes. It seems to be a habit of yours.”, you chuckled - even tho its wasn’t really funny to you.

He lifted himself on the bed, groaning again as he accidentally put too much weight on his shot foot.  
“You really had to ask that question, huh?”, he sighed.  
“I’m sorry?”, raised an eyebrow.  
“That’s not the right place to discuss that, were working.”, Jordan said away, fondeling on his goggles.  
“How about friday evening, I pick you up at seven?”

You needed a moment to let his words settle.

“I want to see you picking me up with that foot.”

“You’ll see, I promise.”


End file.
